Little Moments Like That
by heart2handgun
Summary: Based off of a Brad Paisley song. The little moments in a married couple's life that make life worth living. JohnOC. COMPLETE
1. Dirty Word

**Title:** Little Moments Like That  
**Author:** Lysi a.k.a. Heart2Handgun  
**Rating:** K plus / T  
**Category:** Romance, Drama  
**Pairings:** John/Audrina  
**Summary:** Based off of "Little Moments Like That" by Brad Paisley. The little moments in a married couple's life that make life worth living. JohnOC.  
**Disclaimer:** I own Audrina and anyone you don't recognize. Brad Paisley owns the amazing song, so all lyrics are his, not mine.  
**Author's Note:** I love this song, and my John muse was being a butt face and wanted a story with him, so here it is. Lyrics are in italics.

------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter One  
Dirty Word  
**-------------------------------------------------

Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard that pretty mouth say that dirty word.

"Shit!" John looks out the window of the living room in the home he shares with his wife of fourteen months, Audrina, only to see her, sitting in the front seat of his "baby", his Ford Triton V8, which is now backed into a tree in the front lawn. She places her hands over her mouth, for two reasons. One, she can't believe she actually backed John's truck into a tree. And two, because she was never really one to swear, so saying something like that scared herself.

Audrina looks into the window of the living room to see John, with a small smile on his face, shaking his head. She pouts before opening the door of the truck and trudging across the front lawn, one that perfectly resembles any of New Englander's front yard in the middle of fall; leaves of orange, red and yellow spread out among the slowly fading green grass. _And I can't even remember now, what she backed my truck into. _

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute. _She pulls her black coat with a light brown fur trim closer to her body as the wind blows against her, blowing her long chestnut brown locks to her side of her face. With a pair of navy blue jeans tucked neatly into her dark brown knee high boots she walks up the paved walkway and up the steps.

John walks over to the door and opens it for her, only for her to push past him, cutting through the hallway and into the living room. "Dri, I'm not mad at you." _That I couldn't even act like I was mad.  
_

"Johnny, I backed your truck, mind you, your favorite truck, up into a tree. How in the world are you not mad at me?" She turns to face the West Newbury native. Audrina, or 'Dri' or 'Bella', as John likes to call her, had lived in Springfield her entire life, even as far as going to college there. While attending Springfield Community College, she met her future husband, and during her freshman year, his sophomore year, John finally got the courage to ask her out on a date. One thing lead to another, and six years later, he finally popped the question. That night then led to a massive wedding, mainly because both of them are of huge Italian families, and John had his WWE family as well.

The blue eyed superstar closes the door to keep the house warm and walks over to his wife. He takes her hands into his and places a kiss to her forehead. "We all make mistakes, Bella. Yours just happened to be with destroying my truck, but I love you. It's a truck, Dri. All that matters is you're okay."

Tears sting the young brunette's eyes, as it starts to make her black eyeliner run, and drift below her eyes. "But I feel horrible. I destroyed your truck."

"At least it wasn't any of my antiques." Her blue green eyes lock with John's baby blues, as she pushes her bottom lip out into a pout. John purses his lips together and shakes his head at her, a smile intact the entire time to show he's joking.

"That's only 'cause I know better than to drive any of those." She adds with a slight laugh. John smirks at her before placing a kiss to her lips.

With Audrina pouting her lips, John stared down at his bride, knowing he truly couldn't be mad at her. "It's a car, you're worth a lot more than my truck. I'd destroy all my cars before letting anything happen to you. Understand?"

She nods before John leans over and gives her a peck on the lips. After they pull apart, John pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms tight around her. She smiles with a pout still fighting through, as John shuffles his face into her hair, only to not let her see him with a bright smile on his face. "I'm still sorry."

"It's fine, Bella." John tightens his grip around the 5'5" brunette, before placing a kiss to her temple. "Next time, I'll drive." To add to her girly attitude, she rolls her eyes at her husband before crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a sigh. "And before you say something else, nah, you can never win with me. You're too special to me to let anything happen to you." She sticks her tongue out at the Champ, who ruffles his eyebrows and grabs her.

"Johnny.. Don't even think about it."

"This is me sweetheart. Of course I'm thinking about _it_." She shakes her head, only for him to pick her up into his arms. As if on instinct, she wraps her legs around his waist, knowing she wouldn't win this battle either, especially if it came to sex.

Yeah I live for little moments like that.

--------------------------

End Chapter.

That's it for this chapter. Next one I'm gunna try to make longer. This one didn't turn out exactly how I wanted, but whatever. I'll live. This story will only be four chapters; one for each verse. And it's gunna have the same couple the entire time. Audrina, for like the only OC character I've ever made or used isn't really based off of anyone. Ditziness is a huge part of me, so kind of me, but ya, you know... lol.

I love reviews hehe..

-AJ aka Heart2Handgun


	2. Burned

**Pairings:** Bella and John  
**Author's Note: **Song lyrics are in italics, and they belong solely to Brad Paisley.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Audrina. I think she's the only one you may not recognize.**  
Thank You's:  
**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter Two  
**Burned

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John unlocked the front door to the house and pushed it open enough to walk in, but since his hands were full, he closed it using his elbow. He pulls a suitcase behind him on the floor as he shifts his duffle bag on his shoulder. The blue eyed superstar hangs his keys up next to the door before taking in the scent of the house. Usually Bella has candles lit everywhere, all the same scent, which happens to be whatever her favorite from the seasonal line is. Instead of being welcomed by 'spring rain' he takes in the scent of something burnt in the kitchen.

Without placing his bags down, he stalks down the hallway to the beach themed kitchen. After fighting for what seemed forever with his new wife, John gave up any plans for a contemporary, all chrome kitchen, to let Bella decorate it as if it was a beach house, with the 'gone to the beach' sign up behind the sink and all. "Dri?" He calls out once he steps into the empty kitchen. He looks around the room, and even into the dining room, which is separated by a wall and a doorway from the kitchen, and then on the other side to the family room. "Audrina, where are you, babe?" _That's like just last year on my birthday. _

The young brunette runs into the kitchen, her brown locks held up with a giant clip on the top of her head, curls spilling out on either side, her mascara in hand, with only eyeliner and blush on at the moment. "Crap," is all she gets out before tossing her mascara on the counter before rushing over to the oven. She grabs the baby blue oven mitts and slips them on. Bella opens the oven and pulls out the now burnt cake. "I wanted to bake you a cake for your birthday." She places it on the stove top and just stares at it for a moment before turning to her husband. "Happy birthday." _She lost all track of time and burnt the cake.  
_

She slips the mitts off and hangs them back up on the handle to the oven before pouting at John quickly. "It's fine, babe." He notices tears starting in the corners of her eyes as John takes her hand and pulls her closer to him, right into his warm and welcoming arms. Bella wraps her arms around his waist the best she can as John rests his head in her shoulder, and tries to muffle a laugh. _She was just about the cry, until I took her in my arms_. _And I tried not to let her see me laugh. _She shakes her head lightly, causing a few more curls to slip out of the clip, and pulls out of his arms only to watch John nod. "It's easier to play with the frosting if it's still in the can."

Audrina rolls her eyes and places a hand to each of his shoulders. She stands up on her tall, taller than her normal height of 5'5" to plant a soft kiss to his lips. "You're a horn dog, Johnny."

"You think ya tellin' me somethin' new, babe?" She shakes her head at her husband who places a kiss to her forehead. "You do look good in frosting, Dri." He drops his bags to the floor before reaching onto the counter and grabs the bowl of homemade, dark blue frosting.

"Johnny, don't, it'll stain."

"Well, who put food coloring in, huh?" She pouts in his direction, only for him to wipe up some onto his finger and smear it on her lips. She goes to lick it off, only for John to stop her, and place his lips on top of hers. After a soft kiss, he sucks the frosting off with a smile intact. "You taste good, babe. A bit sweet, but, other than that, good."

"Just good?" He shrugs as Bella scoops some out onto her finger and places it to his lips, only for him to suck her finger into his mouth. She slowly pulls her finger out of his mouth, only for her to stand up on her tippy toes to plant a kiss to his lips with hers. John places the bowl back down on the counter and wraps both arms around the tiny brunette, slowly lifting her off of the ground. When they pull away, she rests her forehead against his, her blue green orbs watching his every move closely. "What about now?"

"I must say.. tastes a whole lot betta." She smirks at her husband as he captures her lips in yet another soft kiss. Bella wraps her legs around his waist, pushing the waistband of her yoga pants to lower a bit. "What time is this birthday...thing.. tonight?"

"Seven, and it's family so there's no bailing on it." John lets out a groan as Dri hops out of his arms. "John Felix Anthony, suck it up. Do you honestly want your mother on your case?" He raises his eyebrow as she places a hand to each of her hips. "She didn't let you off for missing one family dinner for about two months. Think about what'll happen if you miss dinner for your birthday."

"But babe, I have a good reason this time." She scrunches her eyebrows and rolls her eyes while waiting for him to continue. Her hands move from her hips to fold over her chest. "You.. I wasn't home for two weeks, and I just wanna spend the night with the wifey, gettin' it on.. So much to ask?"

"If you want to say that to your mom, you're more than welcome, sweetheart. But as you try to figure out whether or not you're going to, I'm gunna go finish getting changed." John watches with a frown etched across his face as Bella walks out of the kitchen, shaking her hips as she goes, mainly because she can tell John's watching her. "And you're not allowed in the bedroom unless you intend on getting changed, and I suggest you do just that."

"Yes mother."

_Yeah I live for little moments like that._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**End Chapter.**_

I kind of like this chapter.. Weird, I know. Let me know what you guys and gals all think.. By the way, I have a new story in the works. First chapter, which is a hugeeee cliffhanger MAY be up tonight. No promises.

I love reviews he he..

-AJ aka Heart2Handgun


	3. Lost

**Pairings:** Bella and John  
**Author's Note: **Song lyrics are in italics, and they belong solely to Brad Paisley.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Audrina. I think she's the only one you may not recognize.**  
Thank You's: **missfxckingwhatever ; MissPhilippinesSuperStar ; OTHLover04

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**Chapter Three  
**Lost  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Remind me again why I'm letting ya drive."

Bella turned to her husband and flashed him her infamous smile. "Besides the fact you absolutely love me, you're hurting, and tired. And to be completely honest, I don't really trust you driving." John's eyebrow raised in confusion as she continued to smile. "What I meant was I don't really trust you driving while you're hurt."

"Sure.." John nodded his head before placing it back on the headrest before he got too dizzy again. After a tough match with Edge at Summerslam, the amount of times his head hit the canvas mixed in with the disappointment of his loss got to his head and before they even left the arena, he'd thrown up twice.

Even though Audrina had driven to and from Boston on several occasions, she had never really done it alone at 11:30 at night. She sighed when she looked over to see her husband asleep in the passenger side seat. Audrina rested her hand on her stomach, which was quite a bit bigger, since she was then six months pregnant with their first child. A few moments later, she turned onto the highway, one she knew very well. _And I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me and I thank god that she isn't cause how boring would that be?_

About an hour later, after a drive that should have taken only about 40 minutes with traffic leaving the arena, she found herself lost, and seeing signs for Peabody, MA. Audrina bit down on her bottom lip before reaching over to grab her bottle of soda sitting in the center console. After unscrewing the cap, she took a sip, letting the beverage slide down her throat in a hope to keep her awake. She placed the bottle back into the center console, but instead of placing her hand back on her stomach, she took John's hand into hers. _It's the little imperfections, it's the sudden change in plans._

Thinking back to Trademarc, John's cousin, living in Peabody and the several times they visited his new apartment, she tried her best to think of where to go. 'I should be blonde.' she thought and added a laugh. 'Or I should at least have GPS in this car.' Audrina took the next exit, knowing it was the one to head to Marc's place. Instead of heading there, knowing he wasn't home yet because after the show him and his girlfriend were going out for dinner across the street from the venue Bella pulled into the first gas station she found. _When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holding hands._

The moment she turned off the car, John slowly woke up. "We home yet, Bell?"

"Not exactly, Johnny."

Instead of glancing at their surroundings, John checked his phone for the time. "Bella, it's ten of 1, where are we?"

"See, that's the thing.." She hoped her innocent act was working on John as she looked over towards the exhausted superstar. "So I technically know where we are.. We're in Peabody."

"Babe, Peabody isn't all that close to home."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I kind of.. well, got lost."

"I'd say." A hurt expression took place on her face, as John turned to face her. "I didn't mean it like that, Bell, I swear." She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a sigh before turning to look out her window. "Want me to drive home?" For an answer, she only shrugged, knowing it would tick John off. If only she wasn't as emotional as she had become going into her second trimester of her pregnancy. "Babe, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You meant it." Another new thing since her second trimester started was becoming a lot more stubborn. "I was trying to be the nice wife and let you relax as I drove home, and I got lost and now you're all mad at me, and now I'm wishing I wasn't this goddamned emotional and stubborn. I know you're sorry, but I just wanted to do something nice, and I screwed it up. I should be the sorry one." She took a deep breath after spitting out three sentences on one breath. John stifled a laugh before taking his wife's hand back into his, and gave it a light squeeze.

"Get over here.. I'll drive home, and ya can relax. I know ya haven't been doing too much of that, especially since we had people over last night, and ya thought it was the nice thing to do to stay up 'til the boneheads left."

"I love how you call your best friends boneheads." Even though thinking of Randy, Adam and Kenny, she let out a laugh at how immature the foursome could be when they were all together.

"And I love that ya definitely agree, but ya tryin' to be nice and sayin' ya don't." After taking a second to think about it, she slowly nodded. "I can wake ya when we get home if ya want, babe."

She smiled over at John and shook her head. Bella watched him closely, took his hand into hers and turned to look out the window. "I'm good like this. Just me, my hubby, and this bundle of joy all alone for one night, even though I can be a screw up, on the open road."

"Stop with the description of a romance novel, Bell." She shrugged as he brought her hand up to his and placed a kiss on her hand. "I love you."

"Love you too." She felt a kick in her stomach as the smile on her face brightens. "And I love you too, baby." Audrina places her hand on her stomach as John looked out the corner of his eye, a smile on his face as well. "Daddy, she just kicked. I think she might again." She pulled his hand over to her womb and placed it over the fabric of her tank top. The baby kicked again, this time lighter than before.

"That's amazin', babe. He can definitely be a place kicker one day."

"Sorry Johnny, my little girl isn't gunna play football."

John's eyebrow rose as he kept one eye on the road and the other on his wife. "So you think we're havin' a little girl?"

"Have since the day I found out. Maybe I just wish that."

"Nah. You've been right about every pregnancy lately. With Sean's wife, you knew she was havin' a boy, and your sister, you were dead on, with a boy and girl."

"I did call her first pregnancy as well. I may be right, but do you want a little girl, Johnny?"

John shrugged a bit before turning off the radio. "I don' know. I mean, yah, but I'm one of four boys. How am I supposed to take care of a little girl?"

"Don't worry, Johnny. You're gunna be the perfect Daddy."

"Not as amazing as you will be a mother." She ducked her head with a smile on her face. "Take a quick nap, Bell, ya need it." Audrina shrugged and placed her head back against the headrest. The moment her head touched the headrest, her eyes started closing.

_Yeah I live for little moments like that._

--------------------------

**End Chapter.**

Went on longer than I expected, but I needed to wrap it up, and get a chapter up for you guys.. Only one more chapter after this :(. You'll find out if Bella has a boy or girl, and the name. It's the last verse of the song, so it's kind of sad to wrap up my first full chapter story. Bare with me until the end of this everyone. And check out "How to Not Be Afraid" if you haven't and have the time.

'Til Next Time

**-AJ aka Heart2Handgun**


	4. Asleep

**Pairings:** Bella and John  
**Author's Note: **Song lyrics are in italics, and they belong solely to Brad Paisley. Thank you for taking this journey with me. This is, indeed, the last chapter.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Audrina and the baby.**  
Thank You's: **MissPhilippinesSuperStar

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter Four  
**Asleep

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Bell, ya still awake?"

A sniffle later, the young brunette replied, "Yeah. It's good to be off of my feet for a little while." John tightened the grip around his wife as she rested her head against his shoulder, pushing his arm back into the couch.

_When she's layin on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark and about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm._

Idly, John played with the strap to her tank top, as she continued to sob through The Notebook. With the baby monitor on the end table, they could hear a faint cry coming from upstairs, but it ended just as fast as it began. John smiled at hearing his daughter's breathing over the monitor.

Only three weeks before, Audrina gave birth to their first daughter, Arden Rhys. At eight pounds and four ounces, twenty-one inches with bright blue eyes, she stole John's heart the first moment she reached for his hand. Her entire first night home, John sat in her nursery, and any sound or movement she made, he was right next to the crib watching her.

John reached onto the table and took a sip of his Coors Light. Saturday night was always him, Bella, and Arden. There were no ifs, ands or buts about it. It usually started with them playing with their new daughter, John helping, as well as trying to learn, Bella give Arden a bath. They'd put her down to sleep, and then cuddle up on the couch to watch a movie. It switched off every Saturday as to who could pick the movie, and tonight Audrina picked The Notebook against John's protests of how he's seen the movie 'too many times to count.'

The West Newbury native thought to the future -- thought about how much his daughter would have him wrapped around her finger. With the complications Bella faced after giving birth, they had both decided it would be okay to only have one child. Friends said there was always adoption, but to Audrina, it wasn't the same. She didn't want a child unless she could carry him or her for nine months and give birth herself.

John had decided since Arden would be their only child, that he knew he would have to spoil her beyond belief. Since the first time she opened her baby blue eyes, he was hooked, and openly admitted it to Randy and Johnny, his two best guy friends, who laughed and called him a pansy. His only response was a shrug and knew when those two settled down and had kids they'd be the same way.

As the credits of the movie spread across the plasma screen, John heard soft breathing coming from his right side. He looked down and saw Audrina was sound asleep, holding onto his right hand with hers, and her left hand was on his right thigh. When he tried to slip his arm behind his wife's back, a tingling sensation shot right through it. _Fuckin' arm's asleep.. Thanks, Belle._

_And I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb but she looks so much like an angel that I don't want to wake her up.._

His first thought was to move her. But the peaceful smile on her lips as she slept told him not to. From the way she held onto him and the way her bangs fell over her right eye, he couldn't help but smile at her. Her legs were curled up onto the end of the leather couch, and her pajama shorts rode a little further up her leg as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

John rubbed his thumb over her hand, content enough with just watching her. A slight cry came over the monitor again, this time not disappearing. John checked the time and noticed she was probably hungry since she eats quite early in the evening. "Bella, babe, c'mon. Bedtime." Her eyes slowly fluttered open, as she turned her head to face her husband. "I'm gunna feed Arden, you head to bed, okay?"

She nodded and stood from the couch, fixing her shorts at the same time. John fought another smile as he watched her tired form struggle up the stairs. John stifled a laugh as he stood and stopped her on the third step. He turned her around and threw her over his shoulder and continued up the stairs. "John Felix Anthony, put me down, you jackass." _Never too tired to swear, huh Belle?_ Since the car accident that past fall, swears were not as rare with the brunette.

She swiped at his ass, causing a giggle to escape her sleep dried throat. "Oh, ya wanna play like that, missy?" Fearing for the worst, she grabbed a handful of his boxers from under his pajama pants. "Don't do it, Bella." He slipped his hand into the hem of her shorts, slowly pulling up her thong strap.

"Johnny, stop it!" Her eyes narrowed as he continued. He made it to the top of the stairs and she struggled to get out of his grasp. "Johnny, please."

He let her down, but held her slim form to his body. John laid her down on the rug in the hallway, and started tickling her sides. "Who's the greatest husband in the entire world?"

Through a laughing fit, she got out, "Definitely not you." This only caused him to continue tickling her. "John, stop. You have to feed Arden."

"Then admit I'm the greatest husband in the world. It's all in your hands." Thinking for a moment, he smirked down at his wife. "Well, not only the greatest, but the funniest and sexiest.. Now out with it."

He continued tickling her sides as she choked out. "Okay, you're the greatest husband in the world." John's eyes showed he wanted her to continue. "And I guess the funniest and possibly the sexiest. Happy?"

John shrugged. "I guess that'll do." He stood up and gave her his hand to help her up. "I'll meet you in bed in a little bit. I wouldn't fall asleep if I was you, Dri." She rolled her eyes and started towards their bedroom,. only to receive a light slap to the ass courtesy of John. He walked into their daughter's room and picked up the crying baby. He carried her downstairs and grabbed the bottle out of the fridge. After preparing it with one hand, he gave it to her and headed back into the living room. He turned the DVD player and TV off before feeding, and then burping her before carrying her back upstairs to bed.

He placed her in his crib and headed towards the master bedroom. He walked in and saw Bella laying on her side, a smile on her face, playing with hem of her tank top. "I was wondering what was taking my 'funny and sexy' husband so long."

"I was bonding with our daughter if you must know." She smiled over to him as he climbed onto the bed, hovering over her.

"Johnny, don't fall on me. You're too heavy for me." John just smirked and turned her chin to face him before placing his lips onto hers.

_Yeah, I live for little moments when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it._

-----------------------------------

**End Chapter.**

So it didn't turn out to be my first complete chapter fic on the site, but it is my second. I finished "Better Than Me" before this one, and both will have sequels if the response is good enough. Let me know, cuz I have it planned for this one, and I've started writing out the one for Better than Me.

P.S. Any thoughts on the baby's name. I love it, and want to know what you all think of it. Rhys : (Reece - just a feminine version of it.)

'Til Next Time  
**-AJ a.k.a. Heart2Handgun**


End file.
